1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power shutoff device disposed between a power source side and a load side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-176969 proposes a power shutoff device provided with an input portion connected to a power source side, a pair of switch terminals as an output portion connected to a load side, and a fuse disposed between the pair of switch terminals and capable of shutting the conduction between the pair of switch terminals by an overcurrent.
This power shutoff device is provided with a first housing having a pair of main circuit terminals connected with the pair of switch terminals and a second housing having the pair of switch terminals and the fuse and capable of being mated with the first housing via a lever.
With the above power shutoff device, in order to secure safety in operations such as maintenance, conduction between the power source side and the load side is shut off by dismounting the second housing from the first housing.